Snow In June
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: All of those warm and comforting thoughts were interrupted when a ball of frozen water smacked right into her shoulder. Laughter soon fallowed from the thrower. - DxC


"This has to be the _strangest_ and most _impossible_ thing I've ever seen!"

Courtney stared out the window of the Girls' cabin- which was located on the dreadful Camp Wawanakwa- and frowned in disbelief as puffy flakes of white floated down to the ground.

"But everybody like, loves snow! I even have the perfect bikini for it!" Lindsay exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air with a gleeful expression.

"Oh please, it's probably just Chris pouring bags of cotton balls off of the roof. Don't get too excited." Heather flicked her hair snobbishly and left the cabin as if to prove her point.

"It's _June, _people. Snow does _not_ fall in June!" Courtney growled out as the others began bundling up.

"Well how do you explain that, then?" Gwen gestured with her chin as Heather walked back into the cabin, shivering, and covered in a white blanket of snow.

Courtney resisted the urge to slap the palm of her hand against her forehead at the insanity of it all.

"Y'all, I say we just go out and enjoy the snow before Chris comes up with some insane challenge for the day!" LeShawana was the first to head outside, dressed up as warmly as she could be; despite having no warning before hand of the coming snow.

"Arent you coming, Courtney?" Bridgette asked as she headed for the door. They were the only two girls left in the cabin.

"I think I'll pass. I've never been much of a snow fan." Courtney replied back to her friend with a small smile.

"Well alright. I'll come back to hang out with you later." The blond assured her mocha-haired female before leaping outside.

With a sigh, the former CIT was left alone with her thoughts. Maybe now would be a good time to catch up on her reading, or maybe take a nap... though all of those warm and comforting thoughts were interrupted when a ball of frozen water smacked right into her shoulder. Laughter soon fallowed from the thrower.

"Oh my bad, Princess!" Duncan couldn't hold back a fit of giggles at her expression.

"Duncan! Get out!" Courtney screeched, whipping the snow from her shoulder and glaring fiercely at the Delinquent who was now in kicking range.

"Come on. Come play in the snow!" He offered her his hand, but she smacked it away.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Duncan."

"Yes, Princess."

"For the last time, n-" She was cut off when Duncan picked her right up off of her bunk bed and heaved her over his shoulder.

"_Duncan! _ Let me go!" The Princess yelled, banging her fists against his back as he kept moving onward.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." He said casually. Then dropped her on her butt in a pile of snow.

"Ugh!" Courtney jumped up, looking distraught, and aimed a kick with her shoe toward Duncan's kiwis. Thinking quickly, he dove out of the way of her foot and smashed right into the large snowman Harold had been creating.

"Idiot!" Harold shouted, glaring daggers at Duncan.

Duncan laughed and got upright quickly as Courtney began to chase after him, lobbing snowballs- though her aim was quite off- at him.

"You can do better than that, Sweetheart!" Duncan called to her while hopping over a small snow fort Geoff and DJ were constructing.

He chuckled and ducked in with his two friends as a group of snowballs flew over head.

"She's gonna freeze to death if she's out here for much longer." DJ said while peeking over the top of the fort at a now shivering Courtney who wasn't far away.

"Nah, Man, her rage'll keep her warm just fine." Geoff snickered.

Duncan weighed the pros and cons of coming out of his hiding place. If he went out there now, he'd probably be pelted with snowballs _and _kicked in the crotch... but she _did _look cold. He should have made her put on something warmer than just her usual capris and dress shirts before dragging her outside. But none of us really had any winter clothing with us to begin with, since it _WAS _the middle of Summer for Pete's sake.

"Duncan! I'm going inside!" Courtney shouted and stomped back toward the warm and inviting cabin. Duncan grinned, coming up with quick plan so their game of cat and mouse could continue.

_'I'm gonna get hell for this...'_

With another quick leap, he exited the well built snow fort and grabbed Courtney around the waist once again and pulled her toward him.

"Dunc- mmff!" Her protests were muffled when his lips pressed against hers. With amazing speed he managed to pull away from their first kiss- inside he was a bit disappointed it hadn't lasted longer, though he was determined on going through with his plan of making sure Courtney was warm without actually offering anything to her- and slipped off the sweater he'd borrowed from DJ before tugging it over Courtney's head. With a quick smirk he shoved her lightly backward, making her fall into the puffy snow under foot.

She blinked for a moment, mystified at the turn of events, before glowering at the Mohawked teen.

"Oh you are _so _gonna get it."

"Well come on then, Darling. Show me what'cha got." He winked at her before taking off again. The completely furious, uptight, girl chased after him once again. This time she sucsessfully managed to land a few white globs of snow on the back of his skull shirt.

Behind the snow fort, DJ and Geoff laughed at the sight before them, and the blond party dude grinned.

"I love snow."

* * *

**Lol I had a lot of fun writing this, even though I'm 90% sure it's impossible to get snow in the Summer unless you live somewhere cold and snowy all year long. Review! :D**


End file.
